Sin ti
by Moni Gzz
Summary: decisiones equivocadas, dolor y reencuentros por malas decisiones... un serena/darien


Hola Chicas, nuevamente presentándome, tenia muchos ¿a~os? Acaso jeje que no subia capitulo en Sailor Moon, sin embargo he seguido practicando, aquí les dejo un oneshot, pareciera un poco cruel, pero para quien me conoce sabe que me gusta la crueldad (muajajaja) pero con un final mUUuy feliz jejeje =D (osea que lo justifique)… espero les guste y disculpen los errores que con la practica espero ir Gracias por sus comentarios (si me los ponen) o bien por sus entradas…

Saluditos y va de mi corazoncito para ustedes…

Los personajes no me pertenecen… y de si hubiera sido asi, definitivamente hubiera subido al anime la boda jejeje…

Va la historia en puntos de vista.

QUE VIVAN LOS FICS!!!! =D

**SIN TI**

SPV-Serena Punto de Vista

DPV- Darien Punto de Vista

------------------------------------------------SPV-----------------------------------------

_No podia creerlo, era El… y saliendo de su apartamento Ella, Setsuna… aparte mi mirada, debía ser un mal entendido, seguramente habían charlado únicamente, muchas cosas se pueden interpretar de eso, si eso debía ser un malentendido, no intento justificar lo que mis ojos ven sin embargo no caere presa del error, no se tal vez se podía tratar de alguna otra cosa, ya había tomado el suficiente valor y me había repetido tantas veces eso… un error… un mal entendido, pero cuando vi que se tomaban de las manos, la giro sobre su eje para… besarla._

_No ese no era un beso de despedida, era de pasión.. si, asi fue no se trataba de un error… era demasiado obvio, habían pasado la noche… juntos._

-Darien, seria bueno que hablaras de una buena vez con Serena, mira que aun no deja ella de pensar en ti, no la vayas a lastimar, se que no estamos hablando de una ni~ita, pero…-

-Descuida, hablare con ella, yo tampoco puedo permitir que siga en un error, que crea que mi interés pudiera ser mas alla de una simple amistad… espero finalmente librarme de su actitud infantil, estoy cansado que este siempre donde yo vaya-

-vamos Darien, es circunstancial…además recuerda que tienen el mismo circulo de amistades-

-lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentirme… incomodo-

-no exageres-

-no lo hago, es solo que no se… hay algo de su presencia que me transtorna, yo creo que me incomoda-

-¿no será que te gusta y no quieres reconocerlo?-

-por favor, como se te ocurren esas cosas, además soy muy maduro para ella y tenemos muy distintos intereses…-

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… yo no le interesaba y me llamaba infantil..._

_Me oculte, no quise salir del elevador, ya las puertas exigían ser cerradas pero impedía el paso a estas mas al darme cuenta me retrai dejando que finalmente se cerraran y asi dejar esa imagen atrás… como si fuese esto posible._

_Sali del edificio y camine, mis ojos estaban inundados en llanto por el dolor… si bien me lo habían dicho antes, el no me veía con los mismo ojos que yo… me resistía a creerlo…_

_Mi celular sonaba, se trataba de Amy pero no, no quería atender.. no en este momento._

_En mi mente se agolpaban un cumulo de imágenes de la primera vez que lo vi, Si, no fue un encuentro muy agradable para ambos… ni ese ni los siguientes, pero no se de que manera el sentimiento de antipatía que me provocaba en un principio se fue transformando en interés… inquietud de verlo y finalmente amor._

_Ya hacia tres a~os que nos conocíamos, pero hasta este momento me percate que en su rostro únicamente reflejaba tolerancia hacia mi persona, hacia nuestros encuentros… todo lo interprete muy mal._

_Pasaban los minutos convirtiéndose en horas y yo, yacia en el parque, mi celular sonaba nuevamente, cuando vi la pantalla note se trataba de El; Darien._

_Nuevamente no conteste la llamada, tenia que pensar, darme cuenta de que el amor que sentía hacia el no era correspondido en lo absoluto._

_Se hacia tarde…aun había luz sin embargo ya las luces artificiales comenzaban a encenderse en el parque cuando sentí como repentinamente la mascota de alguien se acercaba, un bello perro color miel. Lo acaricie y solo sentí como su cabeza se apoyaba en mi regazo, vaya… pareciera notara mi dolor y con su tierna mirada me brindara consuelo._

-LUX!, donde estas… ah!, aquí te encuentras… usted disculpe, pero este perro…-

_Gire mi vista y vi a un joven muy parecido a Darien…_

_Sentía como me miraba, tal vez mi rostro desconsolado hizo que guardara silencio este y tomara asiento a un lado mio._

-en ocasiones este perro es muy manso… otras un traviezo- sentía _como intentaba hacerme platica…_

-mi nombre es Seiya… y el se llama Lux-

_Sonreí, no creía que de mi boca saliera mas o mejor palabra._

_Escuchaba como platicaba de varias cosas… el clima, el perro…_

-------------------------------------DPV-----------------------------------------------

_Lo sucedido esta noche entre Setsuna y Yo, ya lo esperaba… si bien fue muy agradable y no dudo que no se trato de únicamente pasión, muy en el fondo siento que me falto algo mas… aquí desde la puerta despidiendo despidiéndola una enorme sensación de vacio y angustia llega nuevamente, como si algo no hubiera salido bien… ¿que sucedió? No lo se, supongo que ya pasara como ha sucedido otras veces…_

_Setsuna se retira, no sin antes atraerla nuevamente a mi y la beso, sin embargo esta demostración no deja de acallar en mi ese sentimiento de incomodidad no por lo sucedido, ni por su presencia… siento que hay algo mas, de alguna manera lo presiento. _

_Me recuerda que debo hablar con Serena... Serena… ya no puedo permitir ese tipo de actitudes hacia mi persona, no esta bien… no somos un par de ni~os, particularmente yo, Setsuna se despide e ingreso a mi departamento._

_Los minutos han pasado, pero la incertidumbre en mi continua igual… repentinamente una llamada_,

-Alo..- _se trata de Amy_

-Darien como estas, soy Amy… Disculpa estoy tratando de localizar a Serena, ¿de casualidad no se encontrara contigo?-

_Ash!, otra vez se extravio la cabeza de chorlito_

-Amy, como piensas que pueda estar aquí, que acaso no piensan en otra cosa que no sea el que serena se encuentre siempre conmigo, por favor, ella también debe de tener una vida-

-Darien, disculpa no te molestes es solo que…-

-Solo que nada, te ayudare a buscar a esa cabeza de chorlito, creo va siendo tiempo que hable con ella de una buena vez-

-yo, lo lamento Darien-

-Descuida, hablare con ella, esto debe terminar ya!-

_acaso no puede ir a algún lugar sin causar nuevamente preocupación en alguien?_

_Salgo a buscarla, he ido a varios de los lugares que según se frecuenta, cielos no me había dado cuenta que tanto he convivido con ella que ya casi conozco la mayoría de sus gustos y de alguna manera recuerdo el parque donde gustaba de ir… a lo lejos, la veo sentada en una banca, platicando con… ¿un joven?_

_Veo que trae un perro, debe ser de El… saco mi celular, será mejor que marque a Amy para informarle que la he encontrado… los miro a lo lejos… vaya cabeza de chorlito, pareciera que finalmente has encontrado a alguien con quien también conversar, espero que signifique que finalmente me puedas dejar en paz._

-¿Amy? Soy Darien… la encontré esta en el parque platicando con un joven, seguramente ese fue el motivo de que no contestara tus llamadas,-

-oh, que bien… muchas gracias Darien, aguardare a la noche y marcare a su casa-

-no hay porque, nos vemos-

_Pues que bueno que se encuentra bien… al fin, una preocupación menos, no se como no se le ocurrió pensar en que nadie mas podría preocuparse por ella si no contesta de perdida el maldito teléfono… pero en fin, se encuentra bien… será mejor que aguarde un poco para poder hablar con ella…_

_Han pasado los minutos y veo que se retira su acompa~ante y ella se queda nuevamente sola…_

_Me acerco despacio, aun ella continua sentada viendo como poco a poco se oculta el sol… vaya, nunca la había visto asi, tan apacible.. tan calmada, es como si la tarde lejos de mi finalmente le hubiera sentado muy bien…_

-----------------------------------------------------PVS---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Platique con este chico, su nombre Seiya Kou…_

-no estes triste Serena, veras que el tiempo te ayudara a sanar esa herida, tal vez el Destino te puso en el lugar y hora equivocados para que finalmente pudieras avanzar en tu vida… eres una mujer muy bella, y no dudo que mas de un hombre no lucharía por ti-

-pues gracias, ¿sabes algo? , no dejo de pensar que fue mi culpa, no se como no lo vi o lo quise ver antes, que no me quería… aun recuerdo todas y cada una de las veces donde prefería despedirse cuando yo llegaba, su mirada tan fría, debi notarlo… tal vez mi manera de ser, tal vez yo no supe conquistarlo

-vamos Serena, no fuiste tu, simplemente el fue un tonto que no supo ver en ti lo maravillosa que eres-

-Gracias Seiya-

-Serena, no se si sea el momento mas oportuno pero… me gustaría verte nuevamente… tu sabes, tratarnos como amigos… si quieres, para empezar, digo… si gustas… no te quiero presionar-

-Claro, podemos ser amigos…-

-Perfecto, toma mi tarjeta… el dia que quieras, en el momento que creas oportuno llamame, siempre estare a tu disposición…-

-Gracias-

-Pues bien, Lux y yo nos retiramos… espero tu llamada-

-por supuesto… y muchas gracias por escucharme-

_Veo como se retiran, me dio su tarjeta decía Seiya Kou… cuando repentinamente siento una presencia a mi lado que toma asiento._

-Serena…-

-Darien!-

-debemos hablar… yo, lo lamento… lamento que hayas entendido todo equivocadamente, pero estoy interesado en Setsuna-

-Darien, por favor… ahora no deseo hablar-

-Es necesario, debemos aclarar muchas cosas-

-que cosas, que no me amas, que no sientes nada por mi, ¿Qué solo siento un capricho? ¿que mi sola presencia te fastidia al grado de mejor alejarte de cualquier lugar donde estoy?... descuida, ya lo entendí… no necesitas decir nada mas-

-no es asi… es solo que…-

-¿que Darien?... es solo que.. ¿que? , descuida… no necesitas decir nada mas, yo lo dire todo y será la ultima vez que me veas decir algo asi… te amo, asi es Darien Chiba…

-Serena, comprende que es solo un capricho, eres muy joven para darte cuenta que es realmente amar…-

-Darien, desde hace muchs a~os deje de ser la ni~ita que conociste, aun y cuando me sigas viendo de esa manera, date cuenta que soy una mujer mayor… te amo y no es algo que elegi, simplemente sucedió… de alguna forma desde la primera vez que te vi sucedió, es algo que me negaba aceptar, pero poco a poco me fui convenciendo que fue asi… necesitaba verte, saber estuvieras bien... me conformaba con saber de ti, aun y cuando no pudiera lograr alguna otra actitud de tu parte que no fuera de fastidio-

- Serena… por favor-

-es suficiente… ya lo he entendido… y no mas, me he quitado la venda de los ojos y me doy cuenta que asi como te he amado en todo este tiempo… tengo la suficiente fortaleza para olvidarte… -

-Serena-

-Aguarda Darien, esta será la ultima vez que escucharas alguna palabra de mis sentimientos por ti… -

_Veo el horizonte como poco a poco se va ocultando el sol y como el dia va terminando, el tiempo avanza y todo va quedando atrás_

-Darien, ¿puedes ver como poco a poco se va ocultando el sol?, pues bien… asi como va avanzando para dar paso a una nueva noche… asi poco a poco se quedara atrás mis sentimientos por ti… y cada dia seria un dia menos en que me duela y que aquellos sentimientos vayan desapareciendo cada vez mas… dia a dia hasta que finalmente te vea como tu me ves a mi.

_Guardamos silencio por unos minutos, yo juego con la tarjeta de Seiya, la miro y me doy cuenta de que asi es, hay que avanzar…_

_Me incorporo y El seguido de mi, se que ha comprendido que esto ha sido lo mejor._

_Retiro las lagrimas de mi rostro, y finalmente de mi interior saco la enorme fortaleza para sonreir, si asi es… nunca dejaría de ser yo misma asi que sonrio e interiormente me convenzo que el sentimiento lo que se ha roto en mi corazón nunca podrá ser reparado, pero siempre guardare espacio para nuevos sentimientos…_

_Me ve y se sorprende de que mi forma de ser y ver las cosas hasta hace un momento hayan cambiado asi, tan de golpe…_

_Lo miro, y El a mi también… me acerco a El y lo beso… un sencillo beso en los labios… el primero… y por parte de ambos el ultimo._

_Se queda estatico y sorprendido._

-Pues bien Darien… nos vemos-

_Me giro en mi eje, me retiro despacio y de manera firme… las lagrimas regresan a mi rostro y pienso… son las ultimas que me permitiré derramar por ti Darien Chiba._

----------------------------------------------DPV----------------------------------------------------------

_Hemos platicado y me ha dicho sus sentimientos, lamento tanto que no sean igualmente correspondidos…_

_Se pone en pie, yo creo será lo mejor que la acompa~e, ya es de noche cuando ella repentinamente me ¿besa?… ¿un beso de despedida acaso?_

_Siento como sus calidos labios se posan en los mios, no se como pero mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera tan diferente, puedo sentir como con el solo roce poco a poco hace que mi piel se erice, una sensación nunca antes vivida… como si finalmente la parte faltante en mi fuese encontrada y perfectamente embonara, como si una enorme y pesada venda cayera de mis ojos… no puede ser, siento como despacio sus labios se retiran para ahora yacer en mi una sensación de vértigo, ansia… desesperación al alcanzar finalmente el cielo para que me retiraran la nube… aun percibo su calidez en mi boca y tras quitarme la venda puedo sentir los rastros de sus labios en los mios y solo siento… dolor, mi dolor. _

_La veo partir y me quedo estatico viéndola… la noche entro finalmente y al terminar ese dia, me doy cuenta que el amor que sentía por mi, era sincero… autentico, no… no se trataba de un capricho ahora lo entiendo._

_Regrese al apartamento, me sente en el sillón y me servi una copa… debía descubrir que había sido eso… que sucedió realmente, me debería encontrar feliz por finalmente deshacerme de su constante y asfixiante presencia… estaba cansado de que confundieran el hecho de que podía haber algo entre nosotros y no era asi… ella era muy joven, y yo realmente quería una mujer a mi lado, pero no a Serena._

_Y si ese era el caso, ¿porque me dolieron tanto sus palabras? Y ese beso… porque me sentí asi después de aquel beso… ¿la culpa acaso?..._

_Si, eso debía ser… culpa._

---------------------------------------------------------SPV---------------------------------------------------------

_Los días pasaron, y asi los meses, de vez en cuando salía con Seiya, deje de frecuentar ciertos lugares donde sabria que se encontrarían Darien y Setsuna los cuales se habían hecho finalmente pareja._

_Nueve meses habían pasado, yo había encontrado un trabajo estable en un despacho de dise~o grafico y veía esporádicamente a mis amigos hasta que finalmente llego a mis manos una invitación, la boda de Mina y Andrew._

_La fecha se llego, por supuesto que pedi de favor me acompa~ara Seiya, el cual no había momento en que me declarara su profundo interés en mi, pero aun me encontraba muy dolida por la situación con Darien._

_Se llego la boda, todos estaban muy felices y yo fui una de las madrinas, mina había seleccionado unos vestidos azul cielo y el cabello en cascada , al avanzar rumbo al altar Mina se veía hermosa… y se podía ver a todos los presentes muy felices por ellos y Seiya muy guapo… cual fue mi sorpresa al final ver a un lado de Andrew a Darien… si El, ya tenia mucho que no lo veía, ni quería hacerlo, aun no me sentía preparada, sin embargo al sentir su mirada, sonreí como si se tratara de algún viejo amigo, pero el corazón aun dolia… dolia mucho mas nunca lo demostraría nuevamente._

-------------------------------------------------------DPV-----------------------------------------------------------

_Varios meses habían pasado desde lo de Serena, nunca la veía y los lugares donde era posible encontrarla, debido a sus amigos, no asistia, se excusaba de alguna manera… sin embargo de alguna manera me las ingeniaba para saber como se encontraba, que estuviera bien._

_Aun y cuando me preguntaban por Ella, yo no decía nada… si no había hecho comentario alguno serena respecto a lo sucedido entre nosotros, yo no seria quien para decir nada tampoco._

_Pasaban los meses y finalmente le pedi a Setsuna se volviera oficialmente mi novia, era una gran chica… compartíamos muchos gustos y en la intimidad era sencillamente fenomenal. Sin embargo aun sentía faltaba algo, esa leve conexión que alguna vez sentí… me faltaba una parte, mi complemento absoluto… esa sensación que sentí aquella vez con aquel beso.. . con ella; Serena._

_Ya estaba cerca la fecha de la Boda entre Mina y Andrew, este me había pedido fuera su padrino y por supuesto que accedi… _

_Se llego el dia, todos estaban reunidos y sabia que finalmente la veria… no lo se, tal vez faltaron algunas palabras por decirnos._

_Comienza la ceremonia, la marcha nupcial… mi amigo emocionado y feliz, me alegro por El… avanzan las damas cuando finalmente la veo.. Serena._

_No puedo evitar mirarla asi… tan fijamente, no hacia demaciados meses nos habíamos visto por ultima vez, pero ahora el verla asi… me hace verla con diferentes ojos, se ve… hermosa._

_Como camina… como luce._

_No hay palabras, mi interior comienza a hervir en una multitud de emociones que aun no me explico, será acaso ¿nostalgia…?_

_Me ve y me sonríe… se ve sencillamente maravillosa._

_Comienza la ceremonia y no puedo evitar que mis ojos no dejen de posarse en Ella._

_Todo termina, y desaparece de mi vista._

_Salen los novios y al llevar a la entrada comienzan las fotografías… cuando nos llaman Andrew y Mina…_

-Darien!, ven… queremos una foto con los padrinos… Serena! Acercate por favor!-

_¿Qué? Serena también es madrina… veo como ella emerge entre la multitud, cielos! Parece una Diosa, se acerca a lado de Andrew y yo de Mina cuando finalmente nos tomas la fotografía._

-Ahora quiero una de los Padrinos!- solicitaba Mina, asi que nos acercamos y la tome de la cintura… cielos una descarga de corriente me invadió, el deseo de sugetarla y estrecharla me vino a la mente se que ella lo sintió, percibi muy bien como se tenso…

-Sonrian por favor!- nos decía el fotógrafo

_Cuando listo, había terminado… y nos quedamos ahí de pie yo detrás de ella… aun tomando su cintura, yo no podía soltarla… simplemente no podía._

----------------------------------------------SPV---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Transcurrió la ceremonia y no podía dejar de darme cuenta como El me miraba, acaso no se daba cuenta que aun a pesar del tiempo me hacia da~o… no, probablemente no._

_Termino la ceremonia y a la salida comenzaron el despliegue de fotógrafos, todo transcurrió bien, pude ocultarme entre los demás invitados hasta que mina dijo:_

-Queremos una foto con los padrinos-

_Pues bien, lo vi… de lejos afortunadamente cuando pidieron una foto con los padrinos…_

_No, no quería mas no podía negarle nada a mi amiga._

_Me coloque delante suyo cuando sentí como sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura… el simple roce erizo mi piel. Sentí como me apretó, ¿ tenso tal vez?… quizá por el disgusto de la situación … yo quería que por favor terminara y soltarme de su agarre._

-Sonrian por favor!- nos decía el fotógrafo

_Cuando dijo listo, estaba apunto de retirarme, ya todos lo hacían cuando sus manos no me soltaban ¿acaso no querían?_

-¿Darien? Ya todos se están retirando, es hora que nos retiremos a la fiesta también-_le decía pero parecía no escucharme_

_Guardaba silencio, cuando me gire vi en su mirada como tenia los ojos cerrados…_

-¿Darien?... nos esperan… Setsuna te debe estar buscando… ¿Darien?-

_Intentaba moverme un poco y solo sentía sus manos como me apretaban aun mas, como si no quisiera soltarme, no sabia que le estaba sucediendo… ya no quería que nuevamente mi imaginación volara pensando en algo que seguramente era imposible que sucediera… el hecho de no querer dejarme ir._

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-No, Serena… necesitamos hablar-

-¿Tu diras? Que necesitas decirme-

-No, aquí no… cuando termine la boda-

-Darien, ¿de que se trata?-

-es acerca de… nuestra ultima charla-

-No hay nada que agregar Darien-

-necesito hablar contigo, dame unos minutos-

-lo que sea que me quieras decir, ¿no lo puedes decir aquí en este momento?-

-No…-

_Abrió los ojos y me miro como nunca recuerdo me haya mirado… lograba notar cierta impaciencia y necesidad de hablar, decir algo, cuando se acerco Seiya_

-Serena, es momento que nos vayamos-

-Claro, ve al auto, en un momento estoy contigo-

_Se retiro, cuando vi como la mirada de Darien se clavaba sobre mi_

-¿tu novio?-

-no, bueno… no se, un buen amigo aun… supongo-

_Vi como su rostro se puso helado… y me solto._

-hablaremos después Darien- _me retire cuando escuche a mis espaldas que el exclamo_

-te buscare al final de la fiesta-

_Y todos nos retiramos al Hotel Luna de Plata donde seria la recepción … _

_Pasaron los minutos, la fiesta divertida, Seiya había sacado a bailar a una de mis buenas amigas… me encontraba sola en la mesa cuando a lo lejos sentía como desde la barra una mirada azul profundo se clavaba en mi persona… me sentía, incomoda._

----------------------------------------------DPV----------------------------------------------------

_Se acerco su amigo, no se porque una punzada de incomodidad me invadió cuando le pregunte si era su novio, a mi que rayos me importaba_

_Le pedi que hablaramos, no se porque necesitaba hablar con ella, saber como había estado… en fin, saber que había sido de ella… tal vez descubrir si se había sentido como yo… con compa~ia pero a pesar de todo, incompleto._

_En la fiesta la veía a ella, sabia que no me podía acercar como lo hubiese deseado… se encontraba sola y yo, admirándola desde aquí apenas con un par de bebidas encima._

_Las horas transcurrieron, ya hacia un par de horas se habían retirado los novios… Setsuna se quería retirar… yo no, sabia que era ahora o nunca._

-Darien, ¿nos vamos? Necesito levantarme temprano, el trabajo no perdona y ahorita yo estoy muerta-

-no, prometi a Drew que me quedaría hasta el final, para despedir a los músicos-

_No estaba mintiendo del todo, si le prometi quedarme lo mas posible, mas no era necesario quedarme ya hasta el final._

-muy bien, entonces me adelanto… te espero en el departamento-

_Me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se retiro…_

_Yo, buscando a Serena… no se porque, pero presentia que no se había retirado…_

_La buscaba cuando me encontré con Amy…_

-¿Amy?... y Serena-

-en un momento regresa, fue al tocador mientras yo recojo nuestros obsequios… tu crees, ella aun no cree que le haya tocado el ramo… tal vez ya se le haga a Seiya… el pobre, solo busca una peque~a oportunidad con Ella-

_Me molesto ese comentario, aun no se porque…_

-Amy, ¿verias algún inconveniente si yo dejo a Serena en su casa?-

-en lo absoluto, mas no se si Ella…-

-no te preocupes, hace muchos meses que no nos vemos, asi que solo platicaremos de lo que hemos hecho entre tanto… como dos viejos amigos…-

-pues… supongo que esta bien, entonces, me retiro, nos vemos después-

---------------------------------------------SPV--------------------------------------------------

_Había terminado la ceremonia, Seiya se había retirado hacia un par de horas debido a que tendría también un compromiso muy temprano en la ma~ana y yo regresaría con Amy._

-fui al tocador en lo que me esperaba Amy… sabia que Darien aun continuaba ahí… pero se que con Amy tendre el suficiente valor de enfrentar cualquier cosa que EL me dijera.

_Sali cuando finalmente lo vi… continuaba en la barra, me miro… esa mirada, me perdería eternamente en ella… NO SERENA! Reacciona! No sufras mas por algo que ya estaba muerto antes de nacer…_

-Serena… ¿nos vamos_?-me dice Darien_

-busco a Amy, me ire con ella, ¿la has visto?-

- se acaba de ir… le dije que yo te llevaría-

-y eso ¿Por qué?-

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar-

_No se porque desde ya sentía que esto no terminaría muy bien…_

_Deseaba que lo que quisera decir, lo dijera ya … terminar con todo de una buena vez._

-¿Qué me quieres decir Darien? ¿Qué es lo que piensas quedo pendiente entre nosotros?-

-yo… Serena, hacia mucho que no te veía, estaba… preocupado por ti-

-¿por mi?-

-si… pensé que desde nuestra ultima platica… tu, tal vez… estarías, no se…-

-¿Deprimida? ¿confundida? ¿Sola?-

_El Guardo silencio._

-Darien… dime, que quieres de mi, para que necesitabas hablar conmigo…-

-Queria saber si estabas bien-

-lo estoy… gracias, ¿es todo?-

-no, Serena… yo-

Se acerco a mi y me beso…

_En un principio no sabia que decir, que hacer… removió un sentimiento en mi que me estaba costando dejar enterrado… olvidar, alejar de mis memorias…_

_Sentí como inicio tomandome de los hombros para bajar posteriormente un brazo hasta mi cintura y atraerme apretando mas y mas fuerte…_

_Sentía como su boca exploraba la mia, como con necesidad de descubrir algo… Jamas en mi vida me habían besado asi, con tal intensidad… nublo mis sentidos mis brazos hasta antes estaticos poco a poco se colocaron en su espalda… tomaron vida por si solos, si el se dejo llevar por una reacción tal vez por las copas, o por el momento… yo con su beso estaba simplemente perdida._

_La electricidad comenzó a correr en mi cuerpo, la sensación de sentirme completa… como si con el formara una unidad… la sensación de sentirme perdida y finalmente encontrada en sus brazos… me sentía nuevamente enamorada…_

_¿Qué? Nuevamente enamorada… NO! No podía ser… volver a revivir el dolor de casi superar el hecho del desamor… no me podía permitir volver a caer… había batallado mucho para casi levantarme y olvidarlo para que por un solo momento perdero todo lo que había logrado… si, lo reconozco… aun lo amo… mas que nunca, mas que a mi vida, sin embargo… la madurez que tengo en estos momentos es tal como para darme la suficiente fortaleza de apartarme y no volver a sufrir como lo había hecho hacia unos pocos meses atrás._

_Me aparte de EL rápidamente…_

-¿Qué fue eso?-

_Pregunte… aun no había descubierto el porque lo hizo… El no tenia ni una pizca de idea de lo que había sucedido en mi por lo que para el debió ser un simple beso._

-yo… Serena, Dime… aun ¿me amas?-

------------------------------------------------------DPV------------------------------------------------------------

_Me perdi, sencillamente me perdi en sus ojos… en ella._

_La espere que saliera, yo la llevaría a su casa, asi había quedado con Amy, sin embargo al tenerla aquí… necesito hablar con Ella, saber que siente… descubrir finalmente que siento yo._

-Serena… ¿nos vamos_?- le dije_

-busco a Amy, me ire con ella, ¿la has visto?-

- se acaba de ir… le dije que yo te llevaría-

-y eso ¿Por qué?-

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar-

-¿Qué me quieres decir darien? ¿Qué es lo que piensas quedo pendiente entre nosotros?-

-yo… Serena, hacia mucho que no te veía, estaba… preocupado por ti-

-¿por mi?-

-si… pensé que desde nuestra ultima platica… tu, tal vez… estarías, no se…-

-¿Deprimida? ¿confundida? ¿Sola?-

_Guarde silencio, tal vez si… era todo eso lo que quería saber…_

-Darien… dime, que quieres de mi, para que necesitabas hablar conmigo…-

-Queria saber si estabas bien-

-lo estoy… gracias, ¿es todo?-

-no, Serena… yo-

_Me acerque a ella y la bese…_

_Sencillamente me perdi en ella, en su imagen, en su rostro… sus labios que necesitaba probar nuevamente su sabor, descubrir si aquella vez que nos besamos fue solo el sentimiento de la situación lo que provoco en mi la reacción de complemento…_

_Y descubri lo que ya tenia tiempo sabiendo y no aceptaba… estaba finalmente enamorado de Ella._

_Intensifique el beso, quería conocer su reacción… ella me respondió, estaba seguro… me seguía amando, cuando repentinamente se aparto de mi;_

-¿Qué fue eso_?- me dijo_

-yo… Serena, Dime… aun ¿me amas?-

_Lo sabia, ese beso me lo había confirmado…_

-yo.. Darien yo… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿De que te serviría saber o no si aun guardo algún recuerdo en torno a ti?-

-Dime Serena…-

-acaso no querías que te olvidara… de que te serviría saber si lo he hecho o no… he continuado con mi vida y eso debería ser suficiente para ti-

_Guarde silencio… se que lo que decía era verdad, pero ahora no podía evitarlo… tal vez fue egoísmo no lo se, pero necesitaba que ella me dijiera abiertamente que me amaba…_

_Tome su mano, la sentía nerviosa, quede sumergido por su bella mirada, la tome de la cintura nuevamente, sabia que mi cercanía la pondría nerviosa y tal vez de esa manera conseguiría se abriera de sentimientos nuevamente._

-¿Darien?... porque haces esto…-

_Su mirada… me veía triste, confundida._

_Con mi mano acaricie su rostro podía ver como temblaba ante mis caricias… cerraba los ojos y solo escuchaba unos peque~os sonidos de placer que emergían de su boca, poco a poco me acerque a Ella para besarla nuevamente… podía sentir en sus labios el temor el cual poco a poco fue sustituido por seguridad y sentía como poco a poco me correspondía… nuevamente._

-no se como sucedió Serena_- le decía mientras poco a poco me dirigía con besos a su niveo cuello._

---------------------------------------------SPV----------------------------------------------------

_No se como me deje llevar pero nuevamente me beso… y esta vez me di cuenta que estaba perdida… había sucedido… de nuevo._

_Palabras de disculpa escuchaba de su boca, por lo sucedido aquella vez en el parque…_

_Yo no podía creerlo_

-Disculpen Se~ores, ya vamos a cerrar el Salon_- se acercaron para avisarnos y que finalmente desalojaramos el lugar, nos separamos repentinamente._

-aguarda un momento-

_Me dijo… yo espere, imagino estaba terminado de arreglar algunos detalles de la boda ya para retirarnos cuando regreso…_

-ven conmigo-

_Pensé nos retiraríamos, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me llevo a uno de los asensores del fastuoso Hotel_

-¿a…a… donde vamos Darien?-

_Cerradas las puertas de este solo podía sentir como subia y podía sentir también como me tomaba nuevamente en brazos y me besaba con mas intensidad que en el Salon._

_Al llegar vi como se abrían las puertas para dar lugar a un lugar majestuoso…_

-Darien… yo-

-shh!-

_Me callaba, me aparte un poco de EL para ver el bello lugar… captando mi atención la terraza_

_El me veía… podía ver como me dirigi a esta…_

_Estando ahí no dejaba de ver lo majestuoso de la vista desde ahí…_

-¿Te gusta?-

_Me pregunto mientras sus brazos me rodeaban desde la espalda…_

-es bellísimo, pero Darien… ¿que es todo esto? Acaso es algún juego… te recuerdo que Setsuna es tu novia… -

-lo se_- me respondió… esas palabras me centraron nuevamente, apartándome de El para finalmente tener tal vez la conversación que EL buscaba desde un principio._

-Dime Darien… de que quieres hablar-

-Serena… te he extra~ado… quisiera saber que has hecho en estos meses que no nos hemos visto… tu ¿me has extra~ado también?-

_No sabia que responder, lo cierto era que si.. y mucho, sin embargo era un sentimiento que estaba intentando forzando a olvidar_

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-la verdad… simplemente, como antes… cuando habías dicho que me amabas-

-pues bien, si… asi es, te extra~e… extra~e tu presencia, la necesidad de saber de ti… simplemente de verte… si, asi es… lo hice, pero ¿te digo algo? ¿como aprendi a vivir?… cada vez que te recordaba… también lo hacia recordando nuestra ultima charla… recordaba el hecho de que mi presencia para ti era imposible… pensando en cuanto no me tolerabas… y seguro cuanto descansabas al saberme fuera de tu entorno… de tu presencia y finalmente de tu vida… te ame, te ame mucho… y te odie para no recordar cuanto te amaba… y poco a poco deje de pensar en ti, para comenzar a pensar en mi… en lo mal que me hacia tu recuerdo y tu desamor… y cada vez que hay algo que me recuerde a ti… pienso en aquella ultima charla, sufro un poco pero me viene inmediatamente la fuerza para continuar con mi vida…-

_Se quedo ahi… mirando a la nada y guardo silencio…_

-------------------------------------------------DPV-------------------------------------------------------

_La escuchaba, recordaba aquella charla como si hubiera sido ayer y me dolia… me dolia mucho recordarla, no tenia ni una leve idea cuanto da~o me causo también después… si bien trataba de salir adelante pensando que tal vez Setsuna me ayudaría, no… no fue asi, muy tarde y de muy mala manera me di cuenta que había mandado al carajo lo que me hubiera llenado el enorme vacio que siempre yacia en mi interior… lo tuve, no lo vi a tiempo y lo había perdido sin haberme dado cuenta, como agua fluyo de mis manos sin haber hecho el mas leve intento por detenerlo…_

_Cada palabra que fluia de ella era una enorme estocada, el como… de amarme paso a odiarme, si me lo había ganado… yo mismo propicie con mi comportamiento esta situación… se que aun puedo solucionarlo, lo siento… sin embargo no se si Ella seria capaz de perdonarme… si su corazón me recibiría nuevamente._

-Serena, perdóname… en verdad lo siento mucho, no se como pude ser tan insensible-

-rin,rin,rin-_sonaba el teléfono… era Setsuna, no conteste… después escuche como llegaba un mensaje por el móvil, era de ella, me preguntaba donde estaba y si demoraría mucho en llegar. Mensaje que no conteste tampoco._

-Descuida Darien… hay que aprender que asi es la vida, en ocasiones nos enfrentamos a situaciones que forjan y templan nuestro carácter, aveces flaqueamos pero de ahí tomamos fuerzas para re surgir y dime Darien… ¿como vas con Setsuna?

_Me descoloco su pregunta_

-¿Cómo dices?... perdón, eh… bien, supongo-

-me alegro, es una buena chica-

-Claro_…- pero no la amaba, la preciaba… era una gran persona, un estupendo ser humano y no dudo que la amaría de no ser porque yo ya amaba a otra persona._

-pues, bien Darien… creo que ya es momento de que me retire-

_Me decía que era momento, sin embargo no quería que se fuera… no aun pero ya no tenia motivo alguno para retenerla._

-pues bien Darien… será mejor que pida un Taxi en recepción, Setsuna debe estar preocupada por ti-

-espera Serena-

_Nuevamente veía su mirada…_

-No… no te vayas-

-Es tarde, debemos retirarnos, ambos tenemos obligaciones por cumplir-

-No… Serena… no dejare que te vayas sin antes escucharme… necesito que me ayudes-

-¿ayudarte?-

-si, necesito que me ayudes a salir de este infierno… donde yo solo me coloque, donde he vivido siempre desde aquella vez que hablamos-

-¿quieres que te perdone? ¿es lo que buscabas? Mi perdón… descuida Darien, hace mucho que te he perdonado…-

-Tu si, pero yo no, no he podido perdonarme lo imbécil que fui al dejarte ir, al alejarte de mi vida… Serena, después de lo que sucedió me di cuenta de algo, y lo fui confirmando conforme transcurrieron los días… yo poco a poco me di cuenta cuanto te extra~aba… mas lo negaba, quería creer que se trataba del sentimiento de culpa… en las reuniones siempre veía la manera de saber de ti, tal vez esperando que te encontraras bien, que no hubiera roto tu corazón demasiado, sin embargo cada vez que escuchaba algo de ti, podía sentir como se escapaba ese trozo de felicidad… sufria al no verte, sufria al saberte feliz por no estar contigo para compartir tu felicidad… y cuando supe que seiya tenia intenciones muy serias contigo sentí morir-

-pero eso no impidió que te hicieras novio de Setsuna-

-no, eso no lo impidió, Ella se volvió mi escape de ti… cada vez que te recordaba, salía con ella… -

_Sentía como Serena me escuchaba… y guardaba silencio… tenia tanto que decirle pero no podía… como podia decirle que cada vez que la recordaba, salía con Setsuna para olvidar a Serena, que cada vez que la besaba, quería pensar que era Ella… y cada noche que compartíamos juntos no podía evitar pensar, en desear que fuese ella, en sentir aquel complemento que sentí con aquel sencillo y único beso… si en ese beso me encontré y finalmente me perdi…_

-Serena… se que tal vez pienses que ya no es momento… pero es necesario que sepas algo… te amo… desde siempre y perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido en no haberme dado cuenta antes… perdóname… por favor, te necesito-

-------------------------------------------------SPV------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Me dijo que me ama? ¿acaso escuche bien?... pero como fue que sucedió… _

-¿Qué has dicho?-

_No podía creerlo, El… me ama_

-Te Amo… Serena-

_Se acerco a mi, esperando mi reacción, yo no sabia que decir, que hacer… solo sentí como sus labios se posesionaban nuevamente de los mios y yo… sencillamente correspondi._

_Deseaba pensar que era real… en verdad era real… los dos habíamos descubierto cuanto nos amábamos y nos necesitábamos…_

_Pasamos la noche juntos sin asi proponérnoslo, lo que comenzó por un beso, fue sustituido rápidamente por la necesidad, la pasión… eso que brinda un amor que es ampliamente correspondido… de alguna manera sabíamos que necesitábamos el uno del otro… nos entregamos el resto de la noche, borrando viejos recuerdos, sanando heridas y remplazando viejas dolencias por agradables nuevos momentos, nuevas sensaciones… confirmando sencillamente cada vez que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Su celular sono nuevamente…_

-sera mejor que contestes-

-no… no quiero, quiero pasar este tiempo contigo-

-pero puede ser importante-

-no hay nada mas importante que tu-

_Insistentemente sonaba… era Setsuna_

-------------------------------------------------------DPV------------------------------------------------------------

_La amaba… y se lo dije, se que ella no lo esperaba y no podía dejar que se me escapara nuevamente de las manos… la bese como siempre so~e…_

_Poco a poco mi control se fue esfumando… necesitaba tenerla, saberla mia finalmente, asi que ambos de alguna manera descubrimos que nos necesitamos… dejamos el control fuera y nos entregamos… dejamos que todo el dolor se fuera y lo sustituimos con pasión, y nuevos recuerdos… construiríamos sobre el dolor fuertes lazos, el pasado no se podría borrar mas intentaríamos nuevos cimientos… pero juntos… por fin juntos._

_El celular sonaba… era Setsuna…_

-sera mejor que contestes-

-no… no quiero, quiero pasar este tiempo contigo-

-pero puede ser importante-

-no hay nada mas importante que tu-

_Finalmente conteste y note como ella tomaba sus cosas para salir de ahí, yo la tome del brazo… no permitiría que saliera…_

-Setsuna, hoy no voy a regresar… ma~ana te veo, necesito decirte algo muy importante-

_Por su tono de voz al teléfono creo tenia una idea de lo que trataría nuestra conversación…_

-si, es sobre Ella, sobre Serena, te busco ma~ana-

_La abrace nuevamente y le susurre… evitando que nuevamente se pusiera en pie_

-no serena, NUNCA te dejare ir nuevamente, no podría… no sabria vivir nuevamente sin ti-

**FIN**


End file.
